As a method for moving an image, such as an icon or the like, displayed on a computer screen, using a pointing device, such as a mouse or the like, a method referred to as “drag and drop” is available. According to this method, a cursor shown on a computer screen can be moved, using a pointing device. Specifically, a button on the pointing device is pressed to thereby designate the icon located where the cursor is then shown; the cursor is moved with the button kept pressed; and the pressed button is released. With the above, the icon can be moved to where the cursor is shown when the pressed button is released. According to this method, the icon can be moved in an intuitive operation.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-84884